


Mine, At Last

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, JundongFicExchange2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: 1942. Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Celebrated architect Goo Junhwe finds jazz singer Kim Donghyuk fascinating. Fascinating enough that he would kill for the man?





	Mine, At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumroot/gifts).

> My assigned elements were;
> 
> 1\. Appearance of YunBin.  
2\. Setting: not in present-day

** _1942, Coliseum Mansion_ **

** _Baton Rouge, Louisiana._ **

_(The click of a phonograph needle as the lever automatically drops and secures the vinyl onto the turntable. The needle dips slightly, faint scratching sounds could be heard as it traversed within the grooves of the record and a song begins to fade in)._

_(Now playing, Etta James’ At Last) _

At last / My love has come along

My lonely days / Are over

And life is like / A song

Oh yeah / Yeah

At last / The skies above are blue

My heart / Was wrapped up in clover

The night I / Looked at you

I found the dream / That I could speak to

A dream that I / Can call my own

I found a thrill / To press my cheek to

A thrill that I’ve / Never known

Oh yeah

You smiled / You smiled oh

Then the spell / Was cast

And here we are / In heaven

For you are mine / At last

Donghyuk was swathed against crimson satin sheets. His bare, upper body pale against the sea of red. As always, his lover’s eyes had caught something new. Yesterday, it was the dimples. Grooves as deep as an inch, each embossed within his cheeks, like tiny nooks and making his eyes sparkle when he smiles. Today, it was the thighs.

The sheets had somehow gotten entangled on Donghyuk’s lower body. They wrapped between his legs and had tightened around the thickest part of his thighs; smooth and velvety just like the silk that covered it. Warm, too, Junhwe thought as his fingers ran over them proprietarily, gripping flesh that was just the right amount of compliance beneath the pads of his digits. Donghyuk moaned deliciously in his deep slumber and stirred languidly.

Eyes fluttered open, lashes as long as eternity framing peepers that, as always, were filled with a purity Junhwe found so refreshing in this town fraught with sin and murder.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuk groaned softly under his breath, as Junhwe’s fingers slowly travelled upwards, between his legs, finding traction against that familiar length his palm had become used to worshipping so fervently. Junhwe flipped him roughly to one side, not slowing down his administrations, as his thumb smoothed over the tip of Donghyuk’s arousal. “Junhwe…” Donghyuk breathed. Junhwe nipped his teeth over the flawless curve of one shoulder, causing Donghyuk to flinch slightly. He braced himself for what was coming, his body overrun with tremors as Junhwe went in with brute force.

“Why are you so goddamn tight and lush?” Junhwe snarled softly against his ear, already flushed with embarrassment at this sudden confession. “You are mine, aren’t you?” Junhwe began to thrust unforgivingly into Donghyuk, timing it together with the strokes he was administering against Donghyuk’s tumescent length.

“Y-Y-Yes…yours, now and forever.” He whispered breathlessly as Junhwe grunted. Their bodies moving in unison, arcing towards the peak of desires; fused with the kind of abandonment only two people in love could afford.

~~~~~

The master bedroom was assailed by a gentle breeze as Donghyuk sat up to admire the view. The bed looked out to a marbled courtyard demarcated by four miniature Greek columns with Corinthian designs. Junhwe could never abide by simplicity in any design. He had an eye for detail; everything had to be grandiose and majestic, which explains the manor’s ostentatious architecture. Columns, facades, arcades all played a huge part in his sketches and design. As a celebrated architect, Junhwe is considered a visionary among many. Something Donghyuk, a lowly jazz singer, could probably never imagine to aspire.

“Tonight’s the night.” Junhwe whispered from behind him.

Donghyuk had been surprised when he received an invitation for a drink two months ago, at the club where he has had a successful career as a jazz singer for close to two years now. Despite being the toast of the town, Donghyuk had not considered himself to warrant any sort of attention from anyone as important as Junhwe.

Junhwe had specifically requested for an audience with him at a private wing of the club. Donghyuk had entered the room after his set was done, expecting a group of drunk, rich ladies eager to grope him.

What he did not expect was the perfect specimen of a man sitting on the couch, legs crossed, one hand holding onto a shot of whisky on the rocks. A bottle of that fine whisky was already laying open on the table with an empty shot glass for him and a bucket of ice by its side. That Junhwe had dispensed with a server told Donghyuk immediately that privacy was of utmost importance. The next hour had been spent talking about everything and anything. Junhwe’s voice, deep and comforting, interjecting only when required, as Donghyuk recalled his childhoodin New Jersey, his first foray into Dixieland music and how he had ended up in Louisiana, playing the piano.

Four weeks went by and their private meetings became some sort of anightly ritual. For him to finish his set, receiving the expected invitation for a drink from a waiter or one of the many cigar girls, and hushed conversations amidst the muted din of jazz music, wrapped in the scent of burnt cigars and expensive perfumes.

“Why are you even here?!” Donghyuk had finally asked in frustration one night, after the first month had passed. “What do you want from a mere singer like me?”

Junhwe brought gifts every single time; a diamond-studded watch, decanters of wine, Italian leather shoes and fragrances bottled delicately in glass, imported from the finest perfumery in Paris. All of which Donghyuk accepted gracefully, but did not even touch or unwrapped them after accepting it. He just gave them to Yunhyeong, his manager, who in turn, stored them in the already laden closet in their two-bedroom apartment.

It was getting harder to sleep. All he dreamt of was that alluring voice, the stone-carved features like some demigod; smooth temple, the Roman nose and those lips that looked as if they could promise honey and poison, both at the same time from the looks of it.

Junhwe had been taken aback by this sudden display of emotion and it showed on his slightly parted mouth and his widened eyes. Donghyuk was certain those eyes were his downfall. They were the hue of smoked amber, very much like the whisky he was partial to ordering every single time they met. Donghyuk, who had been sitting beside him, trying not to gaze too intently, but unable to help himself all the same, threw caution to the wind.

He slid nearer, lips arched upwards to capture that open mouth, unleashing his tongue, relishing the combined taste of whisky and honey. No poison, at all. His eyes could barely find Junhwe when they parted.

“Ah~Kim Donghyuk. I was wondering when you would finally make your move.” Junhwe breathed. Donghyuk gazed at him, surprise laden on his face. “Did you really think I am here every night for fun and games?” Junhwe muttered in fascination. He cupped that wondrous face closer. “The only reason I agreed to this courtship was because that agent of yours was afraid I’d hurt you.” Junhwe admitted with a chuckle, his voice thick and syrupy, like molasses against Donghyuk’s lips now. “I am here because, against my better judgement and sensibilities, I am completely enamoured by you.”

“Wait, what do you mean against your better…” Donghyuk was given no quarters to protest as Junhwe’s mouth overtook all manner of propriety. It was the kind of kiss one would never recover from and would never want to.

Addictive, passionate and consuming, Donghyuk found himself sucked into a world which casted rules asunder and had no limits. He became a fixture at Coliseum Mansion, Junhwe’s ancestral home, which Junhwe had refashioned as a Greek temple along the lines of Parthenon. Donghyuk performed for Junhwe’s guests during parties and stayed even longer after it ended, that it prompted Yunhyeong to send all of his belongings to the mansion.

“No point in paying rent for an apartment you barely even come back to.” Yunhyeong nagged incessantly. As his agent and probably his only friend, Yunhyeong had looked out for him since he first came to Louisiana. “I never should have set up the meet even if Hanbin had personally asked me.” He was griping now.

“Wait a minute. Hanbin-_hyung_? How does Hanbin-_hyung_ know Junhwe?” Donghyuk had asked, watching helplessly as Yunhyeong began shoving his clothes into the luggage.

“They were best friends in college. And…” Yunhyeong trailed off.

“And what?” Donghyuk nudged.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Yunhyeong muttered, slamming the luggage shut and wheeling it towards Donghyuk.He then turned to face Donghyuk, placing an arm on one shoulder tightly. “Listen kid, you are a great singer and you were on the way to making a name for yourself. Now this. “ Yunhyeong sighed regretfully. “If you ever, ever need anything, you come to me. If he even harm a single strand of your hair, you come find me, you understand?” Yunhyeong was rambling now. “God knows what they do in their free time, these sorts, but once they choose someone as their life partner, they stick by them like glue.” Donghyuk glanced at Yunhyeong in amusement. It was almost comical the way Yunhyeong seem distracted now, just veering between being a mother and his manager. He made no sense at all.

There was a knock on the door. It was Hanbin. He leaned against the entryway, twirling his shades, a beatific smile on his lips.

“You are early.” Yunhyeong commented and went about packing more stuff, leaving Hanbin at the door, gazing after him in amusement.

“I take it he’s not too happy with the move.” Hanbin sighed, strutting in.

“Ah _hyung_, you know he’s ecstatic about moving in with you. It’s me he’s actually worried about.” Donghyuk informed him, scooping up a spoonful of milk and Lucky Charms into his mouth. Hanbin regarded Donghyuk with a sort of fondness he had only seen in Yunhyeong’s eyes.

“What’s there to be worried about?” Hanbin enquired with genuine curiosity. “Junhwe will keep you safe. He’s only ever known for that. Plus, it’s not like we would be that far from each other. We are like two miles away from the mansion.” Hanbin said, peering at Donghyuk, looking absolutely flummoxed. “Donghyuk, why are you having cereal in the middle of the day?” He asked.

“That’s all he ever eats for lunch.” Yunhyeong answered, walking in and stuffing more clothes into another luggage he had opened, between Hanbin walking in and Donghyuk feeding himself.

“How long have you known Junhwe, _hyung_?” Donghyuk asked, chewing continuously.

“Too long. “ Hanbin laughed softly. There was something in that laugh that made Donghyuk looked at him solemnly. 

“Kim Hanbin.” Yunhyeong complained, “Are you here to help me or make trifle conversations?” He added.

“Both. But a kiss would be nice, too.” Hanbin stated, walking towards Yunhyeong and hugging him from behind.

“Please, I wanna barf my lunch out.” Donghyuk exclaimed, walking speedily out of the living room, as Hanbin slipped his face pass Yunhyeong’s cheek to claim his kiss.

~~~~~

It was a storm that woke him. Loud, jarring to the senses and completely terrifying. Swaths of fabrics, used to curtain the columns, flew into the wind as it howled across the bedroom. Donghyuk shivered from the cold. Lightning made broad strokes across the sky, slashing down to the earth followed closely by the imminent rumble of thunder. Three weeks had passed since he moved in and he had never really familiarised himself with the place.

“Junhwe.” Donghyuk whispered into the emptiness, hands and eyes searching for his love. Junhwe was nowhere in the bedroom.

Donghyuk realised that he was alone.

The mansion was cavernous and Donghyuk stumbled in the darkness, hands against the wall, shouting Junhwe’s name. As he passed the colonnade which, if memory would serve him, led to the labyrinthine gardens stretched across the vast field that marked the entrance of the place. Junhwe had brought him there the first day he arrived here, Donghyuk realised only now, how scary the place looked at night. The topiaries, sheared and shaped to form animals and the statues of Greek gods and goddesses scattered across the area, seem to have come to life.

There was a light at the end of the maze he had found himself in and he started walking towards it. Rain began pelting him as he was about to reached the centre. He remember what was there in the centre of the circular clearing. An island of white marbled steps leading to another slab, flat and expansive. To Donghyuk, it sort of looked like a stage. He had asked Junhwe to what purpose the clearing had served and Junhwe had stared at it almost wistfully, whispering something underneath his breath. _Offering_.

Lightning strobed across the sky, lending light towards the clearing. Junhwe was kneeling on that marble platform and something was splayed across his knees.

_No_.

_Not something_.

_Someone_.

The slab was covered in some black liquid; thick, mucous and dark, like molasses. Thunder boomed across the skies and Donghyuk flinched, soaked to the bone, his shirt adhering to his chest, which was heaving up and down. His heart was thumping wildly. There were sounds now that he could hear above the roar of the skies and the incessant chant of the rain.

When he was eight, maybe about a month before his mother passed from the cancer she had been afflicted from, Donghyuk’s mother had brought him to a menagerie in New Jersey. One of the animals displayed had been a lion. Donghyuk remembered how huge the beast was with its mane and its glistening sandy coat. It had been feeding time and it was chewing on cut-up pieces of whole chicken. It was a sound that would landscaped his nightmares for subsequent years to come.

That was the sound he was hearing now. _Of an animal chewing its kill_.

Another flash; silvery white and blue across the sky. As if he could sense Donghyuk's presence, Junhwe finally looked up.

_Blood_. What he thought had been molasses, was blood. It began to pool continuously on the slab and despite Junhwe’s fallen face, all Donghyuk could see were those fangs, dripping blood that had somehow grown from his canines. His eyes, those normally warm, brown orbs were now liquid silver, glistening like pools of mercury.

“Donghyuk?” His voice, that normally deep and sultry tone had taken on a growl Donghyuk had never heard before.

Donghyuk turned and started running. He ran even though he could hear Junhwe’s voice calling after him, almost pleading for him to stop. He ran through the rain and he did not remember for how long. At some point, he had tripped over a log or a branch and he had sprawled, face first into a puddle. He breathed in and all he could taste and smell is the earthy scent of mud before he lost consciousness.

~~~~~

Yunhyeong’s worried face looking down on him, had been a welcome sight when he finally came awake in the morning. His body ached and his legs were sore from all that running he had done.

“_Hyung!_” He cried out, sitting up and curling himself into that warm embrace. Yunhyeong held him, brows furrowed in utmost concern. He had been terribly shaken by the sight that greeted him at three am that morning when he opened the door.

Junhwe carrying Donghyuk in his arms, looking pale and regretful. Yunhyeong had instructed Junhwe to place Donghyuk immediately on the couch and had glance cursorily at the bloodstained shirt Junhwe was wearing. Both of them were soaked through with the pouring rain.

“What happened? Did you hurt him?” Yunhyeong demanded, close to losing his patience. Junhwe had shaken his head wordlessly.

“He caught you, didn’t he?” Hanbin asked, standing by the entrance of the spacious living room. "He caught you in a kill?" Hanbin surmised.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Junhwe muttered, biting his lower lip, gazing at Donghyuk in trepidation. Yunhyeong, who had left for the kitchen, came back bearing a pail of lukewarm water and a cloth. He wiped Donghyuk’s mud spattered cheeks, hand trembling slightly, giving him a once over to make sure he was not bleeding. Yunhyeong’s eyes were beginning to fill up with tears. “I didn’t hurt him.” Junhwe declared but it was, of course, a blatant lie. “I don’t want him waking up in a panic. That’s why I brought him here.” He tried explaining, his voice breaking, as he did so.

“Go home, Junhwe. We’ll update you when he wakes up.” Hanbin assured Junhwe, patting him on the shoulder. Junhwe nodded, trudging out dejectedly. Hanbin followed him out, wanting clarification, because he could already anticipate Yunhyeong getting pissed at him and his friend for bringing this upon his little brother.

Hanbin had met Junhwe’s request to be introduced to Donghyuk with a small measure of disbelief. He had known Junhwe for close to three hundred years and in all those years, he had never seen Junhwe fumble through his words or looked as lovestruck as he did the day he pleaded Hanbin for help in asking Yunhyeong to set him up with Donghyuk.

He had gone to the club once, with the single purpose of passing Yunhyeong the surprise gift he had bought for Hanbin’s birthday, unable to make it for the celebration, due to a work trip he had to make.

Apparently, once was all it took him.

Donghyuk had come on, his voice mellifluous, melodic and captivating. It made Junhwe stop and looked longer than he had intended to. It had made him sit and order a drink, transfixed by the vision of Donghyuk up on stage, his voice providing such calm Junhwe had never felt in his years of existence. Junhwe was completely enamoured and while he initially dismissed it as a passing fancy, he found himself returning to the club almost every other night, always in anticipation of listening and watching Donghyuk enthralled the crowd. And him.

Even before meeting Donghyuk personally, he made every effort to find out where Donghyuk had come from and who he is.

Junhwe had always been careful that way. It was how he had managed to preserve his heart so resolutely for three hundred years.

Yet knowing that Donghyuk grew up in an orphanage since he turned nine, flipping through the short dossier of his turbulent upbringing and to know that he came out the other side of the streets just through the magic of his voice, endeared him even more to Junhwe. When they finally meet, Junhwe could only find himself being silenced, spellbound by the animated way with which he recounted his life. It was the same story he had read on the pages provided to him by the man he had hired, but Donghyuk’s version were filled with moments that made him realised just how much positivity it took for Donghyuk to overcome the obstacles that plagued his life.

Junhwe became more determined to protect him, falling deeper than he ever dared to in his immortal life. Yet for all of his efforts, he had not expected for Donghyuk to find him in such a vulnerable position. It hurt that the first mortal he ever loved would only ever see him through eyes filled with tears and dread. That, more than anything else, made him loathe his own existence.

Donghyuk waking up shivering in fear, as if gripped by a nightmare, was the one thing Yunhyeong had been terribly afraid of. It had not been easy for Yunhyeong either to find out who his lover really is. As a matter of fact, it took him almost a month to accept the reality and this he shared with Donghyuk as he sat hugging and comforting him on the couch.

“Wait a minute!” Donghyuk declared now, blood rushing to his face in anger. “You mean to tell me you knew?! You knew?! And yet you set me up with him!” Donghyuk was riled now, standing up, nostrils flared and lips pursed tightly in offence.

“What was I supposed to tell you?! That he is a vampire and that he needs human blood to survive? Would you have believed me then?” Yunhyeong shouted in frustration raking his hair. “I didn’t even know that there was someone else other than Hanbin in this town who is one.” Yunhyeong exhaled, realising rather belatedly that he had revealed way more than he had intended to.

“What do you mean? You mean…” Donghyuk whispered urgently.

“Yes, Donghyukie, I am like Junhwe. I am a vampire as well.” Hanbin stated, walking in and standing beside Yunhyeong, placing an arm protectively around the love of his eternal life. Donghyuk rushed to stand up, gazing at Hanbin apprehensively now. His eyes scoured the area, latched onto the butter knife that was on the dining table where Yunhyeong had already prepared breakfast. Donghyuk grabbed the knife now, pointing it in Hanbin’s direction.

“Stay away from me!” Donghyuk warned. Something happened. Donghyuk was not sure what it was, but suddenly there was a pocket of air passing by him and a moment later, Yunhyeong was behind him. The knife was no longer in Donghyuk’s hand. It was back at the table, stabbed into the block of melting butter. “_Hyung!_” Donghyuk exhaled rapidly, ready to break into a panic.

Yunhyeong was gripping Donghyuk’s hands tightly, a wooden stake had been placed within that grip, the business end of which was now pushed against Yunhyeong’s chest.

“Love…” Hanbin began, but Yunhyeong has had enough.

“If you cannot accept Junhwe or Hanbin, then you cannot accept me either.” Yunhyeong whispered, tears running down his eyes. Those same eyes that had gazed at Donghyuk in kindness the night he had been robbed of all his belongings by the alley he had passed, after unsuccessfully trying to secure lodgings for the night. Those same eyes that looked at Donghyuk when Yunhyeong had suggested he tried out for auditions at the club when they were looking for a singer. Those same eyes that lighted keenly when he had cooked Donghyuk’s favourite dishes, washed his laundry and ensured his well-being, as they slept under the same roof for the last two years.

“_Hyung_…” Donghyuk’s lips quivered and he released the stake. Yunhyeong let it fall to the floor, catching Donghyuk as he crumbled to the floor, crying softly.

~~~~~

Donghyuk refused to meet Junhwe, despite the latter’s efforts to talk to him via Hanbin or even Yunhyeong.

For almost a month, Donghyuk went back to singing at the club, very much aware that somewhere in the cavernous dark, Junhwe might be sitting there, gazing at him, probably entrenched in a misery Donghyuk could relate to. He ate very little, much to Yunhyeong’s consternation.

“When did Hanbin-_hyung_ turned you?” Donghyuk asked out of the blue one weekend when it was just Yunhyeong and him in the house. Yunhyeong, who had been flipping the pages of a recipe book looking for ideas of what to cook, stopped halfway in the middle of scouring. Donghyuk only spoke to him, barely acknowledging Hanbin, even though they still occasionally sat at the same table for dinner.

“About six months ago.” Yunhyeong admitted. Donghyuk considered this.

Six months ago. If there had been any major changes to his personality, Donghyuk would have been the first to notice.

“Myths?” Donghyuk questioned, sitting up, biting his nail, knees plastered to his chest.

“We can walk outside perfectly fine during daylight. We can move with lightning speed. We can eat normal food, but too much garlic can make us sick. We don’t sleep in coffins. _We only kill when we have to_.” Yunhyeong stated that last one slowly. Donghyuk gazed at Yunhyeong intently.

“Yeah, right.” Donghyuk enthused skeptically, recalling that rainy night scattered with thunders and visions of blood. He shuddered, convinced that Yunhyeong was pulling his leg.

“You don’t remember Yang Hyunsuk, do you?” Yunhyeong closed the recipe book with a resolute Donghyuk had never seen before.

“What?” _Yang Hyunsuk_…where had he heard that name from? It sounded familiar.

One month ago, a man had walked into the club looking for Donghyuk. Yunhyeong had happened to be at the bar and it was probably a good thing that he was. He said that he had known Donghyuk from when he was young and had heard that the boy had made it good as a singer. Yunhyeong had interjected before the cigar girl could divulge anything, and it was probably a good thing that he did.

Something about the older man did not sit right with Yunhyeong. The way he smiled and was dressed, Yunhyeong could immediately sense that his reasons for looking Donghyuk up were far from good.

“Yang Hyunsuk was the man who worked in the orphanage where you grew up in. “ Yunhyeong stated, eyes narrowed sharply at Donghyuk, emphasising each word he had said slowly. Donghyuk’s face began to fill with terror when he finally realised who Yunhyeong had been talking about.

For many years, Donghyuk had managed to shut out the name of the man who ran the rundown orphanage in New Jersey. At first, he had been kind, but as months passed he began to take measures just to cut cost and skim off money from the government funds. He gave them foods that were about to expire or were expired because they cost less. He also stopped calling for cleaners to come and clean the place, but instead got the children to clean it for him. If anybody protested, they were beaten up or locked inside the closet under the stairs.

Then Donghyuk realised one by one, his friends had began to go missing. At first he claimed they had been adopted, but no one had visited the orphanage for years. It was almost as if the state had forgotten them altogether.

The backyard had been off-limits for the children and Mister Yang, as they called him then would so much as burst into fits if anyone even stood by the back door, but once, they managed to sneak in to play tag while he was out to get supplies.

They thought nothing of running over the freshly dug mounds of earth, until one of the orphans tripped on the stiffened leg of a friend who had disappeared weeks ago. The girl was about to scream, but Donghyuk had instinctively covered her mouth. He told them to never mention any of this to Mister Yang or they might find themselves joining their murdered friends soon enough. When he was sixteen, Donghyuk had ran away, made an anonymous call from a payphone to inform police about the forgotten orphanage and for them to especially excavate the backyard.

News of the ‘orphanage of horrors’ were splashed across the headlines of every newspaper the very next day, but the police was not able to find the perpetrator, who had somehow managed to evade capture.

“_Hyung?_” Donghyuk had sat up straight now, his eyes so wide, they were practically taking up his whole face. “Did you do something to him?” Yunhyeong had stood up. He walked towards Donghyuk, holding out a small clear plastic bag in his hand. An object had been placed inside the bag and it glinted when the light shone on it. Donghyuk recognised it immediately.

With the money he had pilfered from all that cost-cutting one summer, Mr Yang had gone to the dentist and got himself a gold tooth. This was the very tooth Donghyuk had often seen whenever he grinned after giving any one of the orphans a good beating with his belt.

“I didn’t do anything to him. “ Yunhyeong explained. “But I did tell Junhwe that he had come looking for you and Junhwe had said to leave the matter to him.” Since Donghyuk did not reach out to hold the bag, Yunhyeong tossed it in Donghyuk’s direction. It landed squarely on Donghyuk’s lap. “So, to continue where we left off…we kill only when and if, it is absolutely necessary.”

Donghyuk had quickly stood up, grabbing his jacket that was hanging by the doorway.

“What about lovemaking, _hyung_? Is it the way normal people do it?” Donghyuk asked, utterly curious, eyes already sparkling with excitement. The dimpled smile had made a strong reappearance and Yunhyeong flashed one of his own that could not possibly rival the radiance Donghyuk emanated with his. 

“Well, it is slightly more intense than what you might deem normal, sometimes you pick up signals of what your partner desires from you. Or vice versa.” Yunhyeong informed him, but Donghyuk was already rushing out the door. He almost ran into Hanbin, who had just returned from a walk.

“Whoa, Donghyuk, careful now.” Hanbin whispered in mild amusement. Donghyuk’s arms folded around him in a hug that caught him completely off guard.

“Thank you, Hanbin-_hyung_!” Donghyuk exclaimed joyfully and then was hurtling down the driveway, running towards the mansion, which was just two fields away.

“What was that all about?” Hanbin had a faint smile on his lips as he entered the living room.

“I have no idea.” Yunhyeong shrugged. “But I gather, we’ll be hearing about it from Junhwe pretty soon.” He added, smiling brightly.

~~~~~

Both Donghyuk and Junhwe inevitably found themselves in the garden, among the statuary, basking in the glow of the full moon.

Under the bright whiteness that seem almost blue, Donghyuk’s body had taken on a pallor which matched the ivory hue of the statue both of them had somehow ended up against on this tumultuous night of passion. Here, amidst the cavorting figurines of Zeus and the slew of gods and goddesses from Greek mythology, was where they had both spontaneously decided would mark the place for this momentous occasion; Donghyuk’s turning. 

“Aphrodite.” Junhwe whispered huskily, gazing at the statue Donghyuk was now backed against. “How apt, my love.” Junhwe teased, coaxing Donghyuk’s moistened lips to part for his encroaching tongue. Donghyuk finding himself breathless under Junhwe’s untamed desires, barely cared about where they were. He was consumed within his own needs.

The finely carved limbs belonging to the Goddess of Love were bare, with the exception of the translucent, wisp of silk cloth adhering against her full, voluptuous body as she laid on her side, in repose.

Junhwe kept himself busy inhaling Donghyuk via his mouth; a heady mixture of lips, tongues and teeth all at once. Donghyuk moaned, fingers digging into Junhwe’s supple back, arching his body closer, even as Junhwe’s large hands gripped the fleshy underside of his thighs, hoisting Donghyuk upwards all at once, quite suddenly. Donghyuk flailed, hands desperately searching for and finding anchor atop those broad, muscular shoulders, knees straddling Junhwe’s waist naturally.

“Junhwe…” Donghyuk gasped as he could feel Junhwe’s distended member grazed the area between his thighs. Donghyuk cupped those chiseled jaw between his palms, resting his forehead against Junhwe and breathing down at his lover with acute anticipation. “You won’t hurt me, will you?” Donghyuk asked, gazing down upon that visage beneath the veil of his lashes.

“Never.” Junhwe replied ardently, draping one of Donghyuk’s legs over Aphrodite’s arm to keep him stationary. He entered Donghyuk with grace, keeping his desires to a bare minimum, because the moment was imperative. He wanted their connection to be absolute and complete.

While there were no specific conditions for turning other than consent and the promise of being together for eternity, Junhwe wanted this to be special as well as memorable. Donghyuk deserved that much for being so willing to be with him forever. Junhwe gazed at him with candid affection, very much aware that both of them were reaching the pinnacle of this glory soon. His eyes began to pool into that mercurial silver, an indication that his immortal form had taken over.

“Your eyes.” Donghyuk exclaimed in rapture even as Junhwe’s thrusts became more urgent, as did his administrations along Donghyuk’s own turgid desire.

“Do…they frighten…you?” Junhwe growled. It was quite a sight to watch his fangs appear from between those plump lips.

“No…” Donghyuk panted breathlessly. “They are beautiful…you…are so…beautiful.” Donghyuk whispered, closing his eyes in surrender and gazed upwards into the night sky where so many stars had gathered to witness his turning. Junhwe snarled softly at the sight of Donghyuk’s exposed jugular. The stretched portion of his skin was smooth, translucent and extremely inviting.

“I love you, Kim Donghyuk.” Junhwe declared before sinking his canines into the side of Donghyuk’s neck. Donghyuk gasped, surprised by the sudden sting of the bite and then sighed wistfully as Junhwe began drinking his blood.

Junhwe guzzled in ecstasy as he came into Donghyuk. Their bodies and blood united by this simultaneous act of coitus and intravenous feeding.

That cloying, copper stench of blood, along with the warmth of newly expelled seed, became a declaration of this significant moment in both their immortal lives. Donghyuk’s eyes began to pool into that sterling silver matching Junhwe’s. He gazed downwards, a teardrop; pregnant and achromatic, fell against Junhwe’s cheek.

Junhwe stopped drinking, a feat that took all of his will as he straightened, silvery gaze finding Donghyuk’s own teary display.

“I love you too, Goo Junhwe. Am I yours, now?” Donghyuk growled softly, as his canines began to elongate into prickly points, fingers cupping Junhwe’s jaw tenderly.

“You are mine, at last.” Junhwe intoned triumphantly, wiping away that errant tear and capturing Donghyuk’s lips with his own. The stars, like pools of glimmering light, seem to bless them as nightfall grows ever dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling Junhoe's name with the correct phonetics is actually an ode to my dear plumroot, to whom I am gifting this fic to. I really am not all that good with fics set in another era (I am a lazybum when it comes to research), but my late Dad was a big fan of Nat King Cole, Etta James and the likes so in some ways, it's him that I have to thank for in setting the mood for this fic.


End file.
